The things which you see
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Tidak cukup hanya dengan dilempar balik dari Amerika ke Jepang, Kagami harus mengajar di sebuah desa terpencil. Juga tinggal dengan cowok yang berkata 'suka' di pertemuan pertama. Well, setidaknya banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di sana - AU, KagaKuro
1. Find You

Sekelilingnya adalah kegelapan.

Tanpa adanya cahaya, bayangan berkumpul menjadi satu adalah tempatnya selalu berada.

Dalam bayangan dia tak melihat apapun. Tapi juga melihat semuanya.

Dalam bayangan dia sendiri. Tapi dia tidak sendiri.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dalam waktu yang lama tanpa dia sadari, dirinya telah menjadi satu dengan bayangan.

Dia adalah bayangan, yang merindukan cahaya.

**xxx**

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**The things which you see**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Totally AU, no Basket, shonen-ai, might be OOC dan typo

**xxx**

Kagami Taiga berpikir kalau dirinya adalah orang yang cukup toleran.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan universitas di Jepang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika. Disambut oleh orang tuanya, dan teman dekat yang sudah seperti saudaranya, juga guru yang mengajarkan berbagai macam hal adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Cowok berambut merah ini lalu bertekad untuk hidup di Amerika dan menjadi guru di sana.

...Harusnya begitu. Sebelum guru kesayangannya yang sangat cantik dan seksi, entah karena waktu itu dia sedang mabuk atau apa, membujuk orang tuanya untuk mengirim kembali Taiga ke Jepang.

"Tiger harusnya mengajar di Jepang saja! Sedikit petualangan di luar akan lebih menarik, kan?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat orang tua Kagami manggut-manggut dan menyuruh anak semata wayang mereka kembali ke Jepang. Alex, sang guru dalam keadaan setengah sadar langsung bercerita bagusnya Jepang, menghasilkan orang tua Kagami lebih mantap untuk mengirimkan kembali anak mereka ke negeri matahari terbit.

Taiga yang tak bisa menyela orang tua dan Alex, yang sudah membicarakan banyak hal menyebabkan yang bersangkutan sakit kepala, cowok itu menoleh ke arah sahabat terbaiknya, Himuro Tatsuya. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum seakan berkata 'Sampai jumpa, Taiga'.

Hasil semua itu adalah Kagami Taiga kembali ke Jepang, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah desa bernama Sei no Rin*, yang masih kental dengan alam yang hijau dan udara yang bersih. Jauh dari kebisingan kota dan polusi kendaraan. Sekarang Taiga sedang berdiri di depan stasiun kereta, berjarak kira-kira satu jam dari desa, menunggu jemputan dari sana.

Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang toleran. Buktinya dia masih belum memukul apapun, walaupun hatinya sekarang sedang terbakar api sesuai namanya*. Kemarahan karena sikap orang tua dan gurunya hanya bisa ditahan. Semoga saja desa yang akan ditinggalinya adalah tempat yang menarik dan dapat memuaskannya.

"Hei, permisi~"

Kagami menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata datang dari orang yang sekarang berdiri persis di depannya. Sang macam pun langsung mundur, kaget karena tidak menyadari kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Y,ya?" Cowok berambut merah itu mengelus dadanya, masih terkejut.

"Anda Kagami Taiga-san, kan? Kenalkan, namaku Kiyoshi Teppei." Cowok yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dar Kagami itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yang langsung dijabat balik.

"Aku juga guru di Sei no Rin, dan aku diberi tugas untuk menjemputmu. Jadiiii, ayo berangkat?" Kiyoshi menunjuk mobil pick up miliknya. Mengisyarakat Kagami untuk naik.

**xxx**

Sesuai dugaan Kagami, Sei no Rin adalah sebuah desa terpencil. Kurangnya fasilitas diganti dengan alam yang indah. Untuk saat ini, guru pemula ini sudah cukup puas terhibur dengan pemandagan yang indah dan warga yang baik hati.

Karena desa yang kecil, sekolah semua tingkat digabung menjadi satu. Tapi karena Kiyoshi Teppei, yang tadi menjemputnya, cukup kewalahan mengajar satu kelas yang terdiri dari berbagai macam anak dan umur, Kagami diperlukan untuk membantunya. Setelah dibicarakan lagi, diputuskan kalau Kiyoshi akan mengajar anak kecil dan Kagami bagian anak remaja.

Hanya ada dua orang yang benar-benar menjabat sebagai guru. Walaupun begitu, ada banyak warga desa yang membantu. Kiyoshi mengenalkan sang guru baru pada orang-orang ini.

Ada Hyuuga Junpei yang kurang lebih bertugas sebagai kepala desa. Hal ini dikarenakan kepala desa yang sebenarnya sudah cukup tua, dan dia serta para manula lainnya setuju untuk memilih anak muda untuk menjadi kepala desa. Menurut Kiyoshi, Hyuuga pandai dalam memimpin dan memberi dukungan pada yang lain, karena itulah dia yang dipilih. Cowok yang memakai kacamata ini menyambut Kagami dengan baik, juga berterima kasih karena kedatangannya tugas Kiyoshi bisa berkurang.

Lalu ada Aida Riko. Cewek berambut pendek yang tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sang ayah adalah satu-satunya dokter di desa, sedangkan Aida adalah perawat yang sering berkeliling memeriksa keadaan para manula. Cewek ini juga menyambut Kagami dengan gembira, sambil memukul punggung cowok itu. Kagami tersenyum sambil menahan sakit.

Masih banyak yang lain, tapi karena hari sudah sore, Kiyoshi berjanji akan mengenalkan semuanya pada Kagami esok hari. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju tempat yang akan menjadi rumah Kagami. Sambil berjalan, guru senior yang selalu tersenyum itu menjelaskan jalan dan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Kagami mencoba mengingatnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Hampir semua rumah, kecuali klinik keluarga Aida dan sekolah, adalah rumah bergaya Jepang. Rumah kayu yang terbuka, dikelilingi oleh taman yang luas. Selama di Jepang, Kagami tinggal di apartemen dan tidak pernah tinggal di rumah Jepang. Karena itu dia cukup menanti rumah yang akan ditinggalinya.

"Oh, ya. Kagami~" Setelah selesai menjelaskan tempat-tempat di desa, Kiyoshi memanggil nama Kagami. Guru muda itu lalu menangkat alisnya, mengerti kalau masih ada hal yang perlu dijelaskan.

"Rumah tempatmu akan tinggal, pemiliknya juga tingga di situ. Dia selalu hidup sendiri, karena itu orang-orang desa yang lain setuju kalau kau lebih baik tinggal di situ." Kiyoshi berkata masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ada pemiliknya? Apa tidak menggangu?"

"Tenang saja. Dia juga sudah setuju, kok. Biasanya di siang hari, orang desa bergantian menemaninya. Kalau kau tinggal di sana, dia juga akan terbantu."

Melihat wajah Kagami yang bingung, Kiyoshi menambahkan, "kau akan mengerti kalau sudah bertemu dengannya."

**xxx**

Rumah bergaya Jepang yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya terlihat lebih luas dari yang lain. Pohon disekitarnya juga lebih lebat, juga semak-semak yang lebih banyak. Bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh juga lumayan banyak. Kebun yang tidak terlalu diatur, tapi masih terlihat indah.

"Bagus, kan? Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Kagami-sensei~" Kiyoshi yang meihat wajah kagum Kagami langsung tertawa kecil. Sang macan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya. Dan dia sadar kalau Kiyoshi membuka pintu masuk geser di depannya, langsung masuk begitu saja ke genkan*.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa masuk begitu saja?" Kagami yang ragu, tetap diam tidak bergerak.

"Tidak apa-apa~. Tidak apa-apa~. Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau ada kita, kok." Kiyoshi sudah duduk di genkan, dalam proses melepas sepatunya. Kagami menghela napas dan akhirnya beranjak masuk.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di samping Kiyoshi. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan hitam, yang sangat lucu. Tapi sangat mengerikan bagi Kagami.

"Guk!"

"HUWAAAAAA! ! !"

Kagami berlari mundur menjauh dari sesuatu itu. Kedua tangannya diangkat di depan badannya, sebagai tameng. Wajahnya pucat berganti warna.

"Lho, Ni-go? Sejak kapan ada disitu?" Kiyoshi mengelus kepala sang anjing kecil. Yup, sesuatu itu adalah seeokor anak anjing. Bercorak hitam dan putih, anjing bernama Ni-go itu menggoyangkan ekornya. Tanda senang kepalanya dielus.

"Ki, Kiyoshi-san...?" Kagami yang masih menjauh dari anjing kecil itu bersuara pelan. Kiyoshi menggendong Ni-go dan menjawab,

"Ya, Kagami-sensei~?" Sambil menjawab dia maju langkah demi langkah mendekati Kagami. Yang didekati langsung mundur menjauh.

"Bi, bisa tolong jauhkan makhluk itu...?" Jari telunjuk yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah Ni-go. Si anjing yang entah mengerti atau tidak, langsung membalas dengan mengonggong. Kagami menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan lari dari tempat itu.

"Kagami-sensei takut anjing? Diluar dugaan ya~" Masih dengan senyumannya, Kiyoshi tertawa. Walaupun begitu, dia perlahan menjauh dari Kagami dan kembali ke Genkan. Melepas sepatu, lalu masuk.

"Lebih tepatnya trauma..." Kagami mengikuti Kiyoshi masuk ke rumah yang akan ditinggalinya itu. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari ni-go yang sekarang sudah ditaruh Kiyoshi di lantai kayu. Lalu cowok itu melihat tanda tanya di atas kepala senpai-nya. "Tolong jangan tanya..."

"Oke, oke~. Santai saja~. Nah, Ni-go. Bisa antarkan kami ke tuanmu?" Seperti mengerti perkataan Kiyoshi, Ni-go berjalan masuk membimbing kedua guru untuk mengikuti anjing kecil itu. Kagami masih menjaga jarak, sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah. Kiyoshi bersandung pelan.

"Guk!"

Ni-go berhenti di depan pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit. Cukup untuk seekor anjing seperti Ni-go lewat. Kiyoshi yang tangannya menggapai pintu geser, terhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Okaeri, Ni-Go. Dan Selamat datang Kiyoshi-san. Juga sensei baru."

Kagami kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba ini. Dia menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi, yang sekarang tersenyum sambil berbisik 'benar, kan? Dia tahu.' Senpai-nya lalu menggeser pintu itu, diikuti Ni-go yang langsung masuk, mendekat ke tuannya yang sedang duduk berselimut futon*.

"Maaf menggangu, Kuroko~"

**xxx**

Napas Kagami tertahan begitu melihat 'Kuroko', tuan dari anjing kecil Ni-go. Berselimut futon dan memakai kimono, dia duduk di tengah kamar yang terhubung dengan halaman luar. Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk, meniup pelan rambut biru langitnya. Kulitnya sangat putih, bahkan bisa dibilang pucat. Seperti boneka yang rapuh, itulah yang pertama kali ada di pikiran Kagami.

'_Boneka yang rapuh. Dengan perban putih melingkar menutupi kedua matanya...'_

Kagami memandang wajah Kuroko, yang kedua bola matanya tak tampak. Sang macan langsung mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Kiyoshi dengan membantu lelaki ini.

"Langsung saja. Kagami-sensei, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia pemilik rumah ini. Kuroko, ini Kagami Taiga. Sensei baru yang akan menumpang di sini." Suara Kiyoshi yang mengenalkan dirinya, membuat Kagami tersadar pandangannya terpaku pada Kuroko. Dia lalu menggaruk kepalanya, tanda dia sedang canggung.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Aku akan menumpang dan mungkin merepotkanmu, jadi... Mohon bantuannya." Cowok berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini." Dia lalu menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. Kagami memang canggung dalam hal sopan santun.

"Kagami-kun...?" Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk walaupun Kiyoshi berbicara, sekarang mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah asal suara Kagami. Matanya yang tidak bisa melihat hanya bisa mengira-ngira posisi Kagami berada.

"Ya?"

Satu suara lagi dari Kagami menunjukkan posisinya sekarang. Kuroko lalu bergeser pelan mendekat ke arahnya. Pandanga mata yang tertutup perban itu tidak lepas dari wajah Kagami. Sekarang cowok berambut biru itu duduk tepat di depan sang macan. Dan perlahan tangan putihnya dijulurkan. Menyentuh wajah Kagami.

Yang disentuh terlalu terkejut sampai diam seribu bahasa. Matanya melirik ke arah senpai-nya, yang sepertinya tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Merasakan tangan Kuroko yang dingin meraba wajahnya, Kagami kembali menahan napas. Tangan mungil Kuroko menelusuri wajahnya, dari rambut merahnya, dahi, alis mata, mata, pipi, hidung, mulut. Kembali lagi ke pipi. Tangan itu lalu mengelus pelan pipinya.

Dan mungkin dia salah dengar, Kuroko menggumamkan 'ketemu' . Sangat pelan.

"Ehem!" Kagami menoleh ke arah senpai-nya, napasnya telah kembali. Tapi dia masih merasakan tangan mungil itu mengelus pipinya. Pemilik tangan itu tetap memandang ke arahnya, tidak bergeming mendengar suara Kiyoshi.

"Kau menyukai sensei baru ini, Kuroko~?" Pertanyaan dan senyuman Kiyoshi yang di luar nalar itu sukses membuat Kagami melebarkan matanya. Baru saja dia ingin membantah pertanyaan itu, perkataannya dipotong oleh jawaban Kuroko.

"Ya, aku suka padamu. Kagami-kun."

Kalau dia bisa berteriak, mungkin dia akan melakukannya. Sayang, atmosfir tidak mendukung. Jawaban Kuroko yang tanpa basa-basi, tapi bernada datar itu membuat Kagami menelan kata bantahannya. Dia kembali menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Dan melihatnya. Senyum kecil yang hampir terlewatkan.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya, Kagami-kun."

_Ketemu. Cahaya-ku._

**xxx**

**#First things : Find you#**

**xxx**

**Sei no Rin : **Sudah pasti diambil dari Seirin. Seirin sendiri bisa diartikan 'menjadi dingin/es'. Awalanya pingin pake Kiseki, tapi kok ya nggak cocok banget. Desa Keajaiban? Yah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

**Kagami Taiga: **Ditulis dengan kanji Ka(Api) dan Kami(Dewa). Lalu Taiga itu pelafalan Tiger dalam bahasa Jepang.

**Genkan : **Dibagian depan rumah ala Jepang, ada tempat untuk melepas sepatu, yang lantainya masih semen atau keramik. Lalu kita naik ke atas lantai kayu untuk masuk. Tempat ini disebut Genkan alias gerbang masuk.

**Futon : **Kasur plus selimut ala Jepang. Kalau tidak dipakai, dilipat dan dipinggirkan.

**Ni-go : **Si nomor dua. Di Fanfic ini namanya hanya Ni-go. Nggak ada Tetsuya-nya.

**xxx**

**Author's note : **

Fanfic pertama di KuroBasu fandom. Padahal masih banyak utang, tapi malah bikin fic baru. Haha, aduh jangan dilemparin sepatu dong.

Terinspirasi dari tiga hal. Yang pertama adalah Lagu Persona Alice – Vocaloid. Inspirasi untuk keadaan mata Kuroko. Kedua, manga yang judulnya (seingat saya) Last Summer Cinema. Inspirasi untuk rumah dan penampilan Kuroko dengan perban matanya. Ketiga, fanart di pixiv crossover KuroBasu dengan Natsume Yuujincho. Inspirasi untuk lanjutan cerita ini. Ups, Spoiler.

Pairing? (Ba)Kagami/Kuroko. Sisanya belum tau. Mungkin Midorima/Takao dan Kise/Sakamatsu. Silahkan beri masukan.

Bagaimana caranya? Review dengan sepenuh hati, tentu saja. #smile


	2. You're My Light I'm Your Shadow

Dia adalah bayangan di dalam kegelepan.

Tanpa ada cahaya, dia tak melihat apapun.

Yang dilihatnya adalah dunia kegelepan. Yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat seseorang yang tinggal di dunia cahaya.

Karena itu dia terus mencari. Terus merindukannya.

Cahaya. Yang hidup di dunia penuh cahaya, tapi dapat menerangi dunianya yang gelap.

Cahaya. Yang bisa melihat semuanya. Gelap maupun terang.

Cahaya miliknya, yang akan terus bersamanya.

**xxx**

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**The things which you see**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Totally AU, no Basket, shonen-ai, might be OOC dan typo

**xxx**

Walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak sadar, Kagami Taiga adalah seorang guru yang terampil.

Dia memang tak cocok dengan anak-anak, dan karena sifatnya yang keras, dia susah bergaul dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Masalah yang selalu dia dapat di Jepang. Sistem senpai-kouhai* adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Kagami sangat bersyukur karena Kiyoshi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap dan keigo*nya yang cukup aneh.

Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, Kagami Taiga adalah guru yang terampil. Dapat dibuktikan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Di hari pertama dia mengajar, murid-murid yang berkisar dari tingkat SMP dan SMA itu langsung respek padanya. Guru muda dengan rambut merahnya sudah cukup menarik perhatian para murid, ditambah dengan sikapnya yang supel, juga cara mengajar yang gampang dicerna. Cara instan untuk disukai para murid.

Hanya satu kekurangan guru ini. Para murid tahu kalau Kagami-sensei kelahiran Amerika, jadi mereka memakluminya. Guru baru itu juga sudah mengakui dan minta tolong diberitahu tahu kalau dia salah.

"Umm, Kagami-sensei? Kanji-nya salah tulis lagi..."

"Eh? Ah, iya. Maaf."

Kagami langsung menghapus kanji yang baru saja ditulisnya, melihat ke buku teks untuk melihat kanji yang benar. Ini susahnya Bahasa Jepang. Walaupun dia menghabiskan masa SMA dan kuliahnya di sini, tetap saja dia benci dengan yang namanya kanji. Bisa dibayangkan betapa susahnya dia melewati masa mahasiswanya dengan dosen yang cerewet dengan huruf-huruf terkutuk ini.

"Sensei! Masih salah tuh..."

"Eh? GAH!"

Kagami kembali menulis ulang kanji sial itu. Biasanya dia tidak seceroboh ini. Mungkin ini gara-gara dia masih tegang di hari pertama. Iya, pasti karena itu. Bukan karena seorang berambut biru yang tak bisa melihat, dan tinggal bersamanya sekarang. Pasti bukan!

Tanpa bisa dilawan, otak Kagami langsung kembali ke waktu itu. Di mana dia pertama kali bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ketika cowok berambut biru itu menyatakan perasaannya. Setelah kejadian yang terjadi sore kemarin itu, dia belum bisa berhadapan dengan Kuroko lagi. Jadi tadi malam dia menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Kuroko. Hal yang mudah karena lawannya itu tak keluar dari kamarnya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Dia ingat kalau Kuroko tidak beranjak dari futonnya. Hanya Ni-go, anjing kecil miliknya yang 'menyapa' Kagami tadi pagi. Dibalas dengan guru muda yang langsung lari secepat dia bisa keluar rumah. Untungnya dia sudah sarapan. Tapi cukup menyesal karena tak sempat memberikan makan pagi yang dibuatnya – sup miso, tamagoyaki, onigiri* – pada Kuroko.

'_Apa dia tak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan belum makan apapun...'_

Ketika pikiran Kagami sedang melayang-layang, murid-muridnya hanya sweatdrop melihat kanji yang makin kacau saja. Melihat keadaan guru mereka yang jelas sekali pikirannya ada di tempat lain, menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

**xxx**

"Kagami-sensei~"

Kiyoshi Teppei berdiri dihadapannya, masih lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan aura bunganya. Kagami yang sudah lelah mengajar, heran sendiri darimana tenaga senpai-nya ini. Dia mengangguk pelan menjawab salam.

"Senpai."

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang guru. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah hari yang panjang. Dilihatnya Kiyoshi memegang dua buah kotak bento* yang diarahkannya padanya. Kagami sambil mengangkat alis mengambil bento itu.

"Senpai, bento ini..."

"Makan siangmu dan Kuroko. Biasanya ada yang mengantarkannya langsung ke rumah Kuroko, tapi kan sekarang ada Kagami-sensei~."

Kiyoshi lalu mendorong Kagami yang membeku di tempat keluar ruangan dan mengunci pintunya. Badannya yang lebih besar dari Kagami kembali menarik kouhai rambut merahnya, keluar dari gedung sekolah. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kagami-sensei, ada yang mau kau tanyakan tentang teman satu atapmu?"

Oh, menyenangkan sekali melihat reaksi Kagami dengan kata 'teman satu atap'. Kiyoshi rasanya mengerti kenapa Kuroko langsung suka dengan sang macan.

"Em, banyak sebenarnya..." Setelah tenang, Kagami mulai bicara. "Apa dia memang... selalu seperti itu?"

"Menyatakan cinta?" Kagami kembali panik. "Tidak juga. Yah, terkadang dia memang berkata suka pada seseorang. Tapi Kagami-sensei, kau orang pertama yang dapat pernyataan langsung seperti itu. Tepat di pertemuan pertama."

"O, oke..." Kagami memijat keningnya dengan tangan yang tidak memeluk kotak bento. "Lalu tentang bento ini..."

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu, tidak mungkin Kuroko masak, kan? Sepertinya yang kubilang kemarin, orang desa bergantian menemaninya. Sekaligus bersih-bersih dan masak. Yah, entah kenapa rumah Kuroko tak pernah kotor sih..." Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Oh, ya! Tadi pagi bagaimana? Kalian sarapan, kan? Kurasa masih ada persediaan makanan di kulkas."

"Yah, aku bisa masak sih. Jadi tidak masalah." Senpai yang lebih tinggi tiga senti* itu nyengir mendengar fakta milik kouhainya. "Tapi... Aku tak sempat memberikannya pada Kuroko. Karena eh,... sedikit masalah."

Tidak mungkin Kagami bilang kalau dia lari karena salam dari Ni-go. Biarkan rasa takut dan malu, serta teriakan yang membelah pagi itu tak diketahui siapapun.

"Hmm, kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Mungkin saja Kuroko belum makan apapun." Kiyoshi menepuk punggung Kagami pelan. Senyumnya seakan mengatakan 'dan bicara dengannya. Dan jadian dengannya~' komplit dengan nada menyanyi dan aura bunga.

"Senpai...!"

"Oh, itu Hyuuga. Hyuugaaa~" Cowok berkacamata yang dipanggil menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. "Yah, sampai besok Kagami-sensei~"

Dan Kiyoshi meninggalkan Kagami seorang diri dengan dua kotak bento. Cowok berambut merah itu berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia lalu menghela napas dan berjalan kembali ke 'rumahnya'.

**xxx**

"Aku pulang..."

Sedikit aneh mengucapkan kata ini ke rumah, yang sebenarnya bukan rumahnya. Kagami melepas sepatunya, sambil waspada dengan keberadaan Ni-go. Setelah yakin anjing kecil itu tidak ada di dekatnya, Kagami bergegas menuju kamar Kuroko.

Sama seperti kemarin, pintu geser itu terbuka sedikit. Mungkin memang sengaja dibiarkan seperti itu agar Ni-go bisa keluar masuk. Dan sama seperti kemarin, tangan Kagami yang ingin menggeser pintu itu dihentikan oleh suara tanpa nada.

"Kagami-kun? Selamat datang."

Kagami menenangkan hatinya, kaget karena suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Dia harus segera membiasakan diri dengan hal ini. Guru muda itu lalu menggeser pintu dan masuk. Dilihatnya Kuroko duduk bersandar di pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan halaman luar. Sama seperti kemarin, angin meniup rambut birunya, wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kagami.

Yang dipandang hanya terdiam di tempat. Balik memandang wajah Kuroko yang tak terbaca sedang memikirkan apa. Kagami memerhatikan perban yang menutupi mata cowok di depannya. Dia lalu mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

"Em, Kuroko. Ini ada bento dari Kiyoshi, kau mau makan...?" Ajakan untuk makan bersama terhenti ketika dia melihat benda-benda yang ada di samping Kuroko. Piring, juga mangkuk untuk sup. Tidak ada yang tersisa di kedua alas makan tersebut.

"Makan bersama? Tentu saja." Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Kagami mengangkat pandanganya dari piring itu. Kuroko yang tidak mendengar suara Kagami langsung memanggilnya. "Kagami-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan pagi?" Kagami menunjuk ke arah piring dan mangkuk. Hal yang percuma sebenarnya, karena Kuroko tak bisa melihat gestur itu. Tapi dia sepertinya mengerti karena tangannya menggapai mangkuk di dekatnya. Pandangannya masih terarah pada Kagami.

"Ya. Makan pagi yang dibuat Kagami-kun enak sekali." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Perkataannya ini membuat Kagami kehilangan kata-kata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa.. ada orang desa yang datang? Untuk, kau tahu..." Kagami tidak bisa berkata 'untuk membantumu'. Walau begitu, Kuroko mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kagami.

"Tidak. Tidak ada orang desa yang datang."

Kagami sedikit tercengang mendengar ini. Apa Kuroko melakukan semuanya sendiri? Walaupun ada Ni-go, hal itu tidak mungkin. Kuroko yang merasakan kebingungan Kagami menyambung lagi,

"Bukan orang desa yang datang. Tapi makhluk lain."

"Oh, begitu." Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kagami untuk mencerna perkataan Kuroko. "E, Eh? ! Apa maksudmu makhluk lain?"

"Kagami-kun, apa kau berdiri sekarang? Bisa duduk di dekatku?" Kuroko berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan yang menggapai udara kosong, seperti mencari sosok Kagami. Guru berambut merah itu akhirnya mendekat ke arah Kuroko dan duduk di depannya. Di mana tangan Kuroko langsung mencari tangan Kagami dan menggenggamnya.

"Ku, Kuroko?" Wajah Kagami memerah karena sentuhan tangan Kuroko yang dingin. Tunggu dulu, kenapa tangannya bisa sedingin ini? Refelek Kagami mengelus-eluskan ibu jarinya di tangan mungil Kuroko, menghangatkannya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Kagami-kun. Apa kau percaya adanya makhluk lain selain manusia?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu jawaban Kagami. Dia dapat merasakannya dari telapak tangan Kagami, bahwa guru muda itu sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah, aku hanya percaya apa yang aku lihat." Kagami menjawab dengan tenang. Sepertinya Kuroko puas dengan jawaban ini. Dilihatnya cowok berambut biru itu tetap tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau melihatnya?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah Kagami. Dia melihat ke samping, di tempat yang tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kagami memperhatikan baik-baik, Kuroko seperti sedang 'kontak mata' dengan makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat sang macan.

"Apa benar ada sesuatu di sana?" Kagami yang sedari tadi ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. Mereka lalu kembali melihat wajah lawan bicara. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Kagami-kun, tutup matamu." Mengikuti perkataan Kuroko, Kagami menutup kedua matanya. Di dalam kegelapan yang dilihatnya, dia hanya dapat merasakan kehadiran Kuroko dari hawa dan tangannya yang sudah cukup menghangat dalam genganggamnya. Dirasakan tangan dingin Kuroko yang satunya menyentuh wajahnya, sama seperti kemarin.

Dan ketika tangan itu terdiam, dia merasakan Kuroko mendekat ke arahnya. Kagami mencoba untuk tidak bergeming. Tapi hal itu tak bisa dia lakukan ketika dia merasakan bibir Kuroko mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Cowok rambut merah itu terkejut dan membuka matanya. Membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya, Kagami sadar dan langsung memegang kedua tangan Kuroko untuk menjaganya.

"A, apa yang tadi itu?" Wajah Kagami yang memerah menyaingi rambutnya.

"Wow, Kuroko. Tak kusangka kau bisa menciumnya semudah itu."

Mendengar kata 'cium', Kagami langsung menoleh ke asal suara untuk membantahnya. Tapi kata bantahan itu tertahan ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di situ. Di tempat kosong yang tadi, sekarang duduk seorang cowok dan asal suara tadi.

Cowok itu memakai kimono berwarna hijau muda, dilapisi dengan berwarna hitam. Selaras dengan rambut hitam pendeknya. Dia duduk bersila sambil memangku dagunya di tangan. Terlihat tertarik sekali dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kuroko.

"Oh, kau bisa melihatku sekarang? Tebakanmu tepat Kuroko!"

Kagami mangap. Masih terpana dengan seorang cowok yang kemungkinan bukan manusia ini. Suara lemah Kuroko lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, aku senang. Kagami-kun..." Kuroko langsung oleng kehilangan kesadaran ke arah Kagami. Cowok berambut merah itu kaget dan membiarkan Kuroko bersender di dadanya.

"Ouch, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Angkat dia, akan kusiapkan futon." Cowok berambut hitam itu berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan futon yang tadi dilipat dan disingkirkan di samping ruangan. Kagami menggendong Kuroko, dan kembali dikagetkan dengan betapa ringannya Kuroko.

"Um, kau..." Kagami menaruh Kuroko di futon, menutupi badannya dengan selimut, lalu menghadap ke arah si makhluk lain.

"Ah, ya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Aku sudah dengar tentangmu. Bukan hanya aku sih, tapi hampir semua 'makhluk lain'" Cowok itu menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya, untuk tanda kutip, "sudah mendengar tentangmu, Kagami Taiga."

Semua tahu tentangnya? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Biar Kuroko yang menjelaskan semuanya, ya? Sampai mana tadi... Oh, namaku. Aku Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal, tiger!"

Kagami menyadari kalau makhluk lain,yang bernama Takao ini, sangat suka berbicara. Dia harus menyiapkan dirinya sampai Kuroko terbangun.

**xxx**

Gelap.

Dia kembali dalam kegelapan.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia sudah mendapatkan cahaya. Dia tidak mau berada di sini selamanya.

Tangannya terulur mencari cahaya-nya. Cahaya miliknya. Mulutnya terbuka memanggil nama itu.

"Kagami-kun..."

Dan tangan yang lebih besar dan kuat dari tangan mungilnya, tangan yang sangat hangat itu mengambil tangannya yang terulur.

"Kuroko ? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara Kagami dan kehangatannya. Cahaya-nya ada di sini. Di sampingnya, menggengam tanganya. Kagami Taiga adalah cahaya miliknya.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kagami. Di mana bukan wajah yang dilihatnya, melainkan cahaya yang menerangi dunianya yang gelap.

"Heeei, jangan bermesraan dan meninggalkanku sendiri~"

Kuroko dibantu Kagami, duduk dan menoleh ke arah Takao. Dia dapat melihatnya, rambut hitam, wajahnya yang tersenyum senang, serta kimono hijau hitamnya. Dia mendengar suara Kagami di sampingnya, membantah kata 'bermesraan'. Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan kembali menghadap ke arah cahaya-nya.

"Kagami-kun. Sampai mana Takao-kun menjelaskan padamu?"

Masih bergenggaman tangan, Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Tahu apa yang dimaksud cowok berambut biru itu.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kalau di dunia ini ada yang 'makhluk lain'. Manusia sering menyebut mereka youkai*. Dan kalau Takao adalah salah satu youkai yang tinggal di desa ini. Banyak youkai lain yang tinggal di desa, dan mereka berteman dekat denganmu, juga entah bagaimana mereka tahu tentangku." Kagami menyimpulkan semua hal yang dibicarakannya dengan Takao selama Kuroko tertidur.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa para youkai berteman dekat denganku?"

"Tidak." Kagami melirik ke arah Takao. "Takao tidak memberitahuku, walau ditanya."

"Hei, tentu saja. Itu melanggar privasi Kuroko, kan?" Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Merenggangkan badannya. "Kalau begitu aku sampai di sini saja. Shin-chan akan marah, dia akan mengutukku kalau aku tidak kembali sekarang. Sampai nanti, Kuroko. Kagami."

"Ya, terima kasih. Takao-kun."

Takao tersenyum. Dan menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Kagami mengedipkan matanya. Perlu beberapa saat untuk memproses kalau Takao menghilang begitu saja.

"Kagami-kun. Apa ini sudah malam?" Pertanyaan Kuroko kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ah, iya. Sudah waktunya makan malam." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Kuroko, sebenarnya para youkai ini..."

"Aku bisa melihat mereka."

Kuroko tidak mendengar suara Kagami, tapi dia tahu kalau cowok itu meminta dirinya untuk melanjutkan penjelasan tersebut.

"Maksudku, benar-benar bisa melihat. Aku tahu seperti apa wajah Takao-kun. Dan kimono hijau hitam yang dipakainya. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu. Aku tak tahu Kagami-kun berwajah seperti apa, memakai apa, dan berekspresi seperti apa sekarang."

Sebenarnya, guru muda itu berekspresi campur aduk sekarang. Kagami memutar otaknya, mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Otaknya mulai mengatur ulang semua informasi yang diterimanya.

"Em, jadi singkatnya. Kau tidak bisa melihat manusia tapi bisa melihat youkai?" Kagami berkata pelan. Dijawab dengan anggukan Kuroko.

"Yang kulihat adalah kegelapan. Dan para youkai. Aku tak bisa melihat yang lainnya."

Seperti biasa, Kuroko menjawab tanpa nada. Kagami tak bisa menanggapi hal yang baru diterima ini. Jadi cowok berambut biru ini, sebagai pengganti tak bisa melihat apapun, dia hanya bisa melihat youkai?

"Tapi, Kagami-kun. Aku bisa melihat wujudmu, kau tahu?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, kembali memegang wajah Kagami.

"Kau adalah cahaya. Cahaya yang menerangi duniaku yang gelap."

Cowok berambut biru itu menurunkan tangannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kagami. Mendengarkan detak jantung yang menenangkannya. Tanda bahwa Kagami, cahaya miliknya seorang, ada di sampingnya.

"Kuroko?" Kagami tahu kalau Kuroko masih lelah. Guru itu menaruh telapak tangannya di rambut biru Kuroko. Mengusapnya pelan. Dia masih punya banyak pertanyaan, tentang youkai, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa melihat mereka, juga tentang dia adalah cahaya. Tapi melihat keadaan Kuroko sekarang, dia menahan dirinya.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ya?"

Kuroko mengeratkan kedua genggaman tangannya. Baik yang sekarang masih bergandengan dengan Kagami, dan tangannya yang mencengkeram baju Kagami.

"Kumohon tetaplah di sampingku. Karena kau adalah cahayaku..."

Kagami tidak mendengar sisa dari perkataan Kuroko. Sangat pelan. Walau begitu, dia tahu kalau dia tak bisa meninggalkan Kuroko. Tangan yang tadinya mengelus kepala Kuroko, berpindah ke punggung, memeluk lembut Kuroko.

'_Karena kau adalah cahayaku. Dan aku adalah bayanganmu.'_

**xxx**

**#Second Things : You're My Light. I'm Your Shadow#**

**xxx**

**Sistem Senpai-Kouhai :** Sistem atau tata krama antara Senior dan Junior. Di Jepang, tata krama ini sangat di junjung tinggi. Dan sangat keras, terutama di lingkungan kerja. Mungkin agak mirip dengan sistem Indonesia yang 'senior selalu benar, junior selalu salah'.

**Keigo :** Di Jepang ada tingkatan dalam bahasa. Mirip Bahasa Jawa. Keigo berarti bahasa sopan, yang dipakai oleh orang yang lebih muda kepada yang lebih tua. Atau yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya. Baik di Manga maupun Anime, terlihat jelas Kagami susah berbicara bahasa sopan pada senpainya.

**Sup Miso, Tamogoyaki, onigiri : **Sup ala Jepang, telur dadar, dan nasi kepal. Makanan yang sangat mudah dimasak.

**Bento : **Bekal Jepang. Isinya (biasanya) komplit, dari nasi, lauk pauk, sampai buah.

**Tinggi badan :** Kagami tingginya 190 cm. Kiyoshi 193 cm. Btw, Kuroko 168 cm. Karakter cowok paling pendek di KuroBasu #dihajar Ignite pass

**Youkai :** Siluman. Berbeda dengan hantu/arwah. Kalau hantu/arwah di Jepang adalah jiwa manusia yang tak bisa tenang. Siluman lahir dari cerita, kekuatan gaib yang ada di suatu wilayah, juga lahir karena ada yang percaya padanya. **Dewa (Kami)** adalah siluman yang derajatnya lebih tinggi, punya kuil untuk tempat persembahannya, juga bertahan hidup dari doa orang yang percaya pada keberadaannya.

**xxx**

**Author's note :**

Em, halo, Halo. Ketemu lagi.

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Apa penjelasan cerita di atas sudah jelas? Kalau kurang jelas, tanya aja ya. Saya emang payah kalau menjelaskan sesuatu secara rapi. #injeked

Tentang Kanji, itu sedikit diambi dari kejadian nyata. Emang kanji itu pelajaran paling susah, yang membuat saya menangis dan pasrah setiap ujian~

Dan, Horray. Takao muncul! Shin-chan si tsundere bakal muncul chapter depan. Saya suka mereka berdua, haha. Midorima yang tsundere abis itu, juga Takao yang selalu disampingnya. Hebat juga ya dia. Penasaran sendiri gimana dia bisa manggil si Tsundere itu pake 'Shin-chan'.

Thanks buat yang sudah Review. **Lunaryu**-san (saya penggemar anda lo, dari zaman fic khr, Haha XD), **zukkoke**-san, dan **MistCloud'dY**-san.

Umm, Review? #Geret Kise, suruh berpose, sambil bawa papan besar bertuliskan 'REVIEW plis~'


	3. I Won't Let You Go, Ever

Setiap orang memiliki pendapat berbeda.

Perasaan yang berbeda.

Kepercayaan yang berbeda.

Tapi semua setuju :

"Yang dilihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, adalah yang benar."

Tanpa mempedulikan kebohongan, majulah demi dirimu sendiri.

**xxx**

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**The things which you see**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Totally AU, no Basket, shonen-ai, might be OOC dan typo

**xxx**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kagami Taiga menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Oha-asa, acara ramalan bintang yang ditayangkan bersama berita pagi.

"Ka, kagami-sensei? Tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang murid yang tidak sengaja menyiramnya dengan air langsung dari kerannya, meminta maaf sambil panik mencari handuk. Kagami menghela napasnya. Setelah berbagai macam kesialan yang didapatnya sejak pagi, disiram air mungkin masih mending.

Semua ini dimulai ketika dia mengajak Kuroko makan pagi bersama. Teman satu rumahnya itu mengiyakan, dan ikut makan bersama di ruang makan. Walaupun bicara dengan nada datar dan tanpa senyum, terlihat jelas kalau Kuroko menyukai makan pagi tersebut. Kagami tersenyum melihat hal itu, sambil menyalakan televisi.

Mendengar suara dari tv, Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya dia cukup kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kagami meminta maaf pelan, mengecilkan volume tv.

"Tidak apa-apa. Suara ini... Berita pagi?" Kuroko kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Hm? Begitulah." Guru berambut merah itu memangku dagunya. Dia sudah selesai makan, tinggal menunggu Kuroko saja. Untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini ada acara itu, kan? Ramalan...?" Kuroko menepuk kedua tangannya, menggumamkan 'gochisousama'. Sumpitnya ditaruh di atas mangkuk nasi.

"Ramalan?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya. Mencoba mengerti perkataan Kuroko. "Ah, maksudmu Oha-asa? Ramalan bintang itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Ada temanku yang menyukai acara itu, dan menyuruhku untuk menonton ...mendengar untuk kasusku."

"Teman? Seorang Youkai?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya. Lewat beberapa hari setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan youkai, Guru itu menyadari kalau Kuroko tidak pernah menyebut para youkai dengan sebutan 'youkai'. Bila tidak menyebut nama mereka langsung, dia akan menyebut youkai sebagai teman.

"Begitulah. Ah, apa sudah mulai?" Mereka berdua lalu kembali mendengarkan suara televisi. "Kagami-kun, apa zodiakmu?"

"Leo. Hmm? Untuk para Leo, hati-hati! Dirimu sedang berada dibawah bintang kesialan. Sebisa mungkin jangan bepergian keluar. Kalau memang harus, ingatlah untuk membawa Lucky Item hari ini. Boneka Jerami yang dibungkus serbet merah...?"

Kagami mendengus. Kuroko yang mendengar itu, memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Kagami.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Wajahnya tetap datar, matanya juga tersembunyi. Tapi guru berambut merah yang duduk diseberangnya yakin kalau Kuroko mengatakan hal itu sambil menahan senyum.

"Tidak pernah percaya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kagami mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor di atas meja. Dia harus segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Pendapatku berubah-ubah tergantung keberuntunganku." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Kagami-kun, bisa tolong baca untuk zodiak aquarius?"

"Kamu Aquarius? ...Untuk para Aquarius yang sedang berbahagia! Dirimu telah menemukan apa yang kau cari selama ini dalam hidupmu. Sekarang, jangan lepaskan hal itu. Lucky Item-mu hari ini adalah tamagoyaki manis!"

Keadaan hening. Kagami memikirkan ulang apa yang baru saja dibacanya tentang aquarius. Kuroko telah menemukan sesuatu. Bukannya waktu itu dia berkata kalau dia telah menemukan Kagami – cahanya?

"Wah, ramalannya tepat sekali." Kuroko menatap lurus ke arah Kagami. Guru yang sekarang sedang mengangkat piring kotor itu ingin sekali menjauhkan dirinya dari pandangan cowok berambut biru tersebut. "...Oh, aku baru saja memakan Lucky Item-ku."

Dengan nada sangat datar Kuroko mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Kagami melihat ke arah piring kotor di tangannya. Makan pagi hari ini adalah tamagoyaki manis dengan sup miso. Guru itu tertawa kecil sambil menaruh piring di tempat cuci.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu khawatir lucky item-mu tertinggal di satu tempat." Kagami lalu kembali ke tempat Kuroko, mengusap kepala cowok yang masih duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Begitulah. Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya. Kagami yang mengerti maksudnya, meraih tangan itu, perlahan menarik Kuroko untuk berdiri. "Apa kau tidak menyiapkan Lucky Item-mu? Leo sedang sial hari ini, kan?"

"Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan boneka jerami di sini? Lagipula aku tidak pernah percaya dengan ramalan. Memangnya kesialan seperti apa yang akan terjadi, hah?"

Setelah perjalanan ke sekolah yang dilewati dengan tercebur selokan , menerima serangan angin kencang, wajah dan bajunya ditutupi daun, Kagami Taiga mulai menyesal telah berkata seperti itu.

Ketika di sekolah, penghapus papan tulis masih lengkap dengan serbuk kapur jatuh di atasnya, jatuh dari tangga, terkena lemparan kamus kanji setebal 5 senti, Kodok di laboratorium IPA melompat ke arahnya, berada tepat di jalur bola yang ditendang anak-anak, dan terakhir disiram air sehingga basah kuyup, Kagami Taiga sungguh menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Kuroko untuk menyiapkan Lucky Item-nya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Kiyoshi, Kagami jatuh ke dalam lubang. Melihat kesialan yang terus dialami kouhai-nya itu, Kiyoshi menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Dia juga membawakan kotak bento untuk Kagami dan Kuroko, prihatin karena Kagami terus saja terkena berbagai kesialan di depan matanya.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Kagami Taiga untuk pertama kalinya percaya pada ramalan. Apalagi setelah melihat kesialan terbesarnya hari ini. Ni-go tiduran di atas sepatu olahraganya. Ada seekor anjing duduk di atas sepatu olahraga miliknya yang harusnya tersusun rapi dalam lemari. Tidak ditaruh di genkan.

Kiyoshi Teppei hanya mengedipkan matanya kebingungan melihat rekannya sesama guru, lari kedalam rumah sambil menyumpah dalam bahasa Inggris. Akhirnya dia menaruh dua kotak bento itu di genkan, mengelus kepala Ni-go, dan beranjak pergi dari situ sambil berdoa agar kouhai-nya tidak sial lagi.

**xxx**

"Selamat datang, Kagami-kun."

Ketika yang disebut membuka pintu geser kamar Kuroko, dia melihat cowok itu sedang duduk di futon. Disampingnya ada Takao Kazunari, youkai berambut hitam, duduk bersila. Sepertinya obrolan mereka terhenti ketika Kagami masuk.

"Woa, apa yang terjadi, Kagami? Kau terlihat... kacau." Takao mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan guru itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya kotor dan basah, wajahnya antara hidup susah mati tak mau. Yup, dia kacau. Youkai itu membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya.

"Jangan tanya." Kagami mengangkat tangannya, dimana Takao langsung menutup mulutnya melihat isyarat itu. Sial, kenapa dia langsung masuk ke kamar Kuroko? Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa untuk mengecek keadaan Kuroko setiap dia pulang. Ya, pasti karena itu.

"Kagami-kun, apa maksudnya kacau? Sesuatu terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" Walaupun Kuroko sebisa mungkin menekan nada khawatir yang keluar dari perkataannya, Kagami tetap mendengar. Dia menghela napas.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Kagami beranjak keluar, menuju kamarnya. "Ah, Takao. Bento untuk Kuroko masih ada di genkan."

"Ok!" Takao mengikuti Kagami keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Beberapa hari setelah berkenalan dengannya, Kagami tahu kalau Takao adalah youkai yang selalu datang ke rumah Kuroko dan membantunya menyiapkan makanan maupun bersih-bersih. Menurut Takao sendiri, masih banyak youkai lain yang sering datang ke sini membantunya. Tapi Kagami sendiri tidak pernah melihat mereka. Para youkai itu hanya datang ketika Kagami pergi keluar.

_Mereka youkai level rendah, cukup susah bagi mereka untuk berada di wilayah manusia dalam waktu lama_ - Kagami mengingat perkataan Takao waktu itu.

Setelah berganti baju, menaruh baju kotornya di ruang cuci, Kagami kembali ke kamar Kuroko. Di sambut dengan Bento siap santap, juga pandangan Takao dan Kuroko yang menunggu dirinya untuk bercerita.

Kagami kembali menghela napas. Dia duduk di samping Kuroko, mengambil sumpit dan bentonya, lalu mulai bercerita tentang semua kesialan yang dia lalui hari ini.

**xxx**

Kuroko tetap tenang, Takao tertawa, dan Kagami ingin melempar sesuatu ke arah youkai itu. Tapi karena yang ada di tangannya sekarang hanya bento yang masih dimakannya, guru itu menahan hasratnya. Akhirnya, dia hanya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf. Tapi, Kagami." Takao berhenti tertawa, mulai berwajah serius. "Apa kau yakin itu hanya kesialan semata?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksud Takao-kun adalah kau terkena kutukan, Kagami-kun." Kuroko yang dari tadi diam, mulai membuka mulut. Pandangannya terarah pada Kagami. Bukan hanya mata, tapi seluruh tubuh Kagami.

"Ku, kutukan?" Guru berambut merah itu bergantian melihat antara wajah Kuroko dan Takao. Teman serumahnya masih memperhatikan dirinya, melihat sesuatu yang tak tampak oleh Kagami. Sedangkan Takao sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Wajah seriusnya masih terpasang.

"Kurasa Kuroko benar. Apa yang kau lihat sekarang, Kuroko?" Takao ikut melihat ke arah Kagami. Sang macan sangat ingin beranjak dari situ. Mengingat dia dipandang bak objek penelitian oleh satu manusia dan satu youkai di depannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menempel pada Kagami-kun. Menganggu." Kagami sedikit kaget ketika mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Sepertinya dia marah karena sesuatu yang menempel itu.

"Memang kutukan, ya. Bagaimana? Mau kupanggilkan Shin-chan?" Wajah seriusnya berganti dengan tawa kecil. Dia melihat ke arah Kuroko, meminta jawaban.

"Tolong." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Takao lalu membalas dengan lambaian dan menhilang. Pergi untuk memanggil 'Shin-chan'.

"Siapa itu Shin-chan?" Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kagami bertanya.

"Teman. Dia dekat dengan Takao-kun dan ahli dalam soal kutukan. Dia juga teman yang kukatakan tadi pagi." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya. Menggapai tangan Kagami.

"Yang menyuruhmu menonton Oha-Asa?" Dan Kagami kembali menghangatkan tangan Kuroko yang selalu dingin. Kotak bento diletakkan ke samping.

"Ya. Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Dia sedikit... susah untuk datang kesini." Cowok berambut biru itu menunduk ke arah tangan yang bertautan. Merasakan tangan hangat Kagami. Juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kagami saat ini.

"Dia tidak terlalu suka padaku, lebih tepatnya pada manusia. Tapi kalau Takao-kun yang meminta, dia pasti mau datang. Oh, satu hal lagi. Jangan coba-coba panggil dia Shin-chan. Hanya Takao-kun yang selamat setelah memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Kenapa hanya dia..?" Pertanyaan Kagami terhenti ketika bunyi 'puf' pelan masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Takao sudah kembali, dan di sampingnya ada youkai lain yang baru pertama kali Kagami lihat.

Youkai itu lebih tinggi dari Takao, juga dari Kagami. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dan kacamata bertengger menutupi mata berwarna sama. Tangan kirinya diperban putih. Sama dengan Takao, dia juga memakai kimono berwarna hijau, dilapisi haori berwarna hitam.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Midorima-kun." Suara Kuroko yang menyapa Midorima hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Youkai itu memandang lurus ke arah Kagami, seperti menilai cowok berambut merah.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah cahaya yang kau maksud, Kuroko." Suara yang cukup berat itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Midorima.

"Kagami-kun memang cahaya-ku. Terserah kau mau berpendapat apa, Midorima-kun." Kuroko dengan suara yang sama dinginnya membalas. Kagami yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan menggaruk kepala. Apa hanya perasaannya saja tapi ada petir mengalir antara Midorima dan Kuroko? Dan barusan, apa Kuroko menekankan pengucapannya pada kata cahaya-ku?

Plok! Plok!

Takao menepuk tangannya untuk menarik perhatian.

"Ok, ok. Shin-chan~ Jangan mulai bertengkar. Kagami-kun pasien hari ini, lo?" Takao dengan entengnya menarik Midorima duduk. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kedua temannya. Midorima menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Ada apa dengannya?" Cowok berambut hijau itu memicingkan mata. Melihat Kagami dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Takao-kun tidak memberitahumu?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Dia muncul di depanku tiba-tiba, menggeretku sambil berkata 'Kuroko sedang gawat!'. Aku mengira bahwa kau lah pasiennya." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "...Tapi bukannya aku datang ke sini karena khawatir keadaanmu. Takao yang memaksaku."

Dan sekarang youkai itu memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah mucul di pipi. Kalau saja youkai di depannya ini bukan seseorang yang bisa menghilangkan kutukannya, mungkin Kagami akan tertawa sekarang. Dilihatnya Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Takao...

"Uggh, Shin-chan!" Youkai berambut hitam itu melompat, memeluk teman berambut hijaunya. "Kamu yang tsundere itu memang imuuuut~! Tenang saja, aku ngerti maksudmu, kok. Kamu memang cemas sama Kuroko, kaaan?"

"Terima kasih sudah cemas, Midorima-kun." Nada datar yang digunakan Kuroko sangat tidak membantu keadaan. Kagami sendiri masih terpana dengan temannya yang non-ekspresi, juga Takao yang masih nempel pada Midorima.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemas! Lepaskan aku, Takao!"

Kagami tahu kalau youkai itu sendiri sebenarnya tidakterlalu berbeda dengan manusia. Hanya tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa, juga bisa menghilang kapan saja. Mungkin juga ada kekuatan lain, guru berambut merah itu belum mengetahuinya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak menyangka...

"Waktu aku belum selesai bicara, Shin-chan langsung 'melompat' ke sini, kan? Itu apa artinya kalau bukan cemas~?" Masih memeluk Midorima, Takao berkata.

"...Melatih kecepatanku dalam 'melompat'."

"Ugggh, Shin-chan~! Kamu emang lucu banget~."

...Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa youkai pun ada yang tsundere.

"Selalu menyenangkan setiap kali melihat hubungan mesra kalian, tapi sudah saatnya memeriksa Kagami-kun." Kuroko dengan tenang dan datar membuat semua pandangan mengarah padanya. Takao melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendorong Midorima – yang masih enggan – ke arah Kagami.

Begitu merah dan hijau saling berhadapan, Midorima kembali melihat Kagami. Memicingkan matanya, menghela napas. "Hanya karena kutukan kelas rendah seperti kau memanggilku? Benar-benar..."

"Tapi kau akan menyembuhkannya, kan?" Takao sambil tersenyum balas berkata. Midorima hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

Youkai berambut hijau itu mulai melepas perban di tangan kirinya. Dia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kagami, mulutnya membisikkan mantra. Kagami diam saja melihat proses 'penyembuhan' dirinya dari kutukan. Dan...

'Bam!'

Kagami merasakan kepalanya terkena lemparan bola baseball yang dilempar pitcher profesional, di mana kecepatan bola akan sangat menyakitkan jika terkena manusia. Tubuhnya oleng kesamping. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah kepalan tangan seorang youkai berambut hijau. Otak Kagami langsung memproses apa yang dilihatnya.

'Sialan, dia memukulku!'

Takao bersiul melihat Kagami yang tumbang, lalu berdiri menyiapkan futon untuk manusia berambut merah itu. Sepertinya menyembuhkan dengan memukul itu adalah hal yang biasa, karena Kuroko tidak protes sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Kuroko memandang lurus ke arah Midorima. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Takao yang mulai menelimuti Kagami dengan futon.

"Aku tidak menyembuhkan karena kau yang minta, ingat itu." Midorima membetulkan lagi letak kacamatanya. "Lebih baik dia berhati-hati. Kalau dia benar-benar cahaya yang kau maksud, bukan hanya kutukan lemah yang akan menempel. Kesialan yang lebih besar, berasal dari youkai maupun manusia, akan datang padanya."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian semua. Kalian akan membantuku, kan?"

Midorima dan Takao saling pandang. Lalu secara bersamaan kembali melihat Kuroko. Menjawab dengan,

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kita teman, kan?"

**xxx**

"Malam, Kagami-kun."

Suara Kuroko yang menyapanya, adalah hal pertama yang masuk ke telinga setelah terbangun. Kagami langsung mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Midorima.

"Kepalaku... Apa maksudnya dia memukulku? !"

"Untuk menyembuhkanmu." Merasakan aura Kagami yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, Kuroko menjelaskan. "Kutukan bisa diibaratkan sebagai kotoran yang menempel. Bisa disebabkan karena banyak hal, tapi yang paling sering kutukan muncul karena perasaan. Mungkin kutukan yang kau dapat itu karena kau meremahkan ramalan."

"Serius?" Kagami tak mampu bereaksi selain satu kata ini.

"Mungkin. Cara terbaik untuk mengusir kotoran, tentu saja membersihkan mereka. Untuk kutukan lemah, anggap saja sama dengan debu. Tinggal mengibaskan saja." Kuroko mengibaskan tangan ke lengan kimono biru gelapnya, menekankan penjelasannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kutukan yang menempel padaku lemah, kan? Kenapa Midorima memukulku sekeras tadi?" Sang Tiger kembali mengelus kepalanya. Pukulan youkai tsundere itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Karena dia ingin melakukannya." Sang bayangan menjawab dengan datar. Ketika Kagami tahu kalau Kuroko tak akan menjawab lebih dari ini, dia menghela napas. Tangannya mulai mengelus rambut biru Kuroko, secara reflek.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Merasakan kehangatan sang cahaya membuat bayangan itu merasa nyaman. Dia tak akan yang akan selalu bersamanya...

"Tentang aku adalah cahaya? Kalau aku bertanya, apa kau akan menjawab?"

"...Mungkin tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan bertanya." Seakan mereka sedang tidak membicarakan hal penting, Kagami menyudahi percakapan itu. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Kuroko. Entah kenapa berada bersama cowok berambut biru ini sangat membuatnya nyaman.

"Para youkai di daerah ini tahu tentangmu sebagai cahaya." Kagami bergumam kecil mengiyakan Kuroko. Dia sudah dengar hal itu ketika pertama kali bertemu Takao. "Itu karena aku yang memberitahu mereka."

"Boleh aku tanya, kenapa?" Kagami mengerutkan alisnya.

"...Untuk melindungimu. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang." Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kagami. Menghirup aroma sang cahaya. Matahari yang bersinar, api yang menyala. Kuroko hanya bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan dengan kata-kata itu.

"Melindungi? Dari siapa?"

"Dari manusia yang mengincarmu."

Guru berambut merah itu tentu saja terkejut mendengar perkataan sang bayangan. Tebakan terbesar Kagami adalah akan ada youkai yang ingin menyerang dia atau Kuroko. Manusia, makhluk yang sama dengannya, adalah jawaban terakhir yang akan muncul di benaknya.

"Percaya atau tidak, Kagami-kun. Aku mengetahui tentangmu lebih dari dirimu sendiri."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke arah Kagami. Dia tidak bisa melihat Kagami, tentu saja. Yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya bersinar terang. Menerangi dunia gelapnya. Membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan dengan tegas,

"Seperti yang disarankan Oha-asa, aku tidak berniat melepaskan cahaya yang sudah kutunggu selama ini."

**xxx**

**#Third Things : I Won't Let You Go, Ever.#**

**xxx**

**Kutukan **: _**Noroi.**_ Kuroko sudah menjelaskan, di cerita ini kutukan bagaikan kotoran. Memang terlihat mudah dalam penjelasan Kuroko, tapi sebenarnya proses penyembuhan yang dilakukan Midorima itu sulit. Untuk mengusir kutukan, si penyembuh harus mengatur 'kekuatan roh' miliknya agar sama dengan si korban. Setelah itu, penyembuh akan mengalirkan 'kekuatan roh' itu ke korban, tepat di bagian tubuh yang ditempeli kutukan. Mengalirkan dengan memukul pelan korban adalah cara terbaik. Dengan begitu, 'kekuatan roh' yang dialirkan akan membuat ledakan penolakan, melempar kutukan keluar dari tubuh korban.

Hal yang dilakukan Kuroko supaya Kagami bisa melihat youkai, mirip dengan ini. Akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut nanti di cerita~

**Youkai (Part 2) :** Seperti manusia yang peka akan kehadiran youkai, dan bisa menjadi sakit karena berdekatan dengan mereka (Ex: Tanuma di Natsume Yuujinchou), Youkai berlevel rendah di cerita ini tak bisa bertahan lama di tempat yang banyak manusianya. Takao dan Midorima adalah contoh Youkai yang berlevel cukup tinggi dan bisa tinggal lama di sekitar manusia. Tapi karena daerah desa Sei no Rin tertutup alam, rumah Kuroko yang dipenuhi kekuatan roh miliknya (dan milik Kagami ketika dia datang), Youkai berlevel rendah bisa bertahan cukup lama dari biasanya di dalam desa.

**xxx**

**Author's Note :**

Sebelum saya mengoceh stress, permintaan maaf karena telat datang duluan. Maaf, maaf, maaf, update telat banget~ #dilemparin bola basket

Karena sekarang saya sedang pulkam, saya malesss banget yang namanya ngetik di rumah. Pinginnya main terus! #PLAK ...Chapter 3 ini baru selesai karena saya sempat berhenti ngetik, Haha #Double PLAK

Karena proses pengetikan yang putus-nyambung, dikerjakan sambil mendengarkan lagu yag berbeda-beda. Semua Chara Song KuroBasu (Paling suka lagunya Kuroko dan Takao, Yey!), Lagu-lagunya Akiko Shikata (Sumpah lagu sama fanfic nggak nyambung), sampai sekarang lagi denger lagu-lagunya Kagerou Project (Yang baru di download karena penasaran, Yeah! #Plak). Salahkan pixiv yang mejeng art mereka kok-ya-keren-keren-siihhh? #PLAK lagi

Ehem, saya nggak tahu kapan bakal update lagi. Mungkin waktu semester baru udah mulai, saya balik ke kosan, bosen, dan akhirnya mulai ngetik. Kalau bisa update sebelum itu, anggaplah keajaiban terjadi. Yup, Miracle is there, Believe It!

Review Please? Semakin seru review yang ada, membuat saya pengen cepet update lo~ #injeked


	4. I'll Go

Apakah ini salahku?

Rambut ini, mata ini, penampilan ini.

Rambut yang berwarna beda, mata yang bisa melihat mereka, penampilan yang berbeda dari semua.

Apakah ini salahku?

Kekuatan ini, perasaan ini, nyawa ini…

Apa aku salah, karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini?

**xxx**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**The things which you see**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Totally AU, No basket, shonen-ai, might be OOC and typo

**xxx**

Aah, terik matahari. Bunyi serangga yang menempel di pohon dan batu. Peluh keringat anak muda yang berlari. Nyamuk yang berisik di malam hari…

…Ahem. Kagami mengesampingkan kalimat yang terakhir sembari menepuk tangannya. Tanpa ampun membunuh nyamuk yang dari tadi kebelet ingin mendarat di atas kue miliknya. Setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, dia memotong kue cake polos itu dengan garpu di satu tangan. Tangan satunya meraih kipas di dekatnya, mulai mengipas-ngipas menyejukkan diri.

Aah, musim panas. Musim di mana para murid bahagia menahan panas, bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka. Juga bergadang di hari terakhir liburan untuk mengerjakan pr musim panas yang menumpuk. Yup, Kagami langsung bernostalgia dengan liburan musim panasnya ketika dia masih seorang murid.

"Kagami-sensei, ternyata ada di sini!"

Kagami menoleh ke asal suara, tidak lain adalah Kiyoshi yang membuka pintu ruang guru. Diikuti oleh Hyuuga, keduanya masuk ke ruang guru. Ekspresi yang keduanya tunjukkan sangat berbeda, menyebabkan Kagami hampir, ditahan sekuat tenaga karena tidak mau dihajar Hyuuga, tersedak menahan tawa.

Kiyoshi dengan senyuman yang mampu menyaingi matahari di luar, dan Hyuuga dengan senyuman maut seakan berkata 'buat aku marah, kubunuh kau' miliknya. Dari Kiyoshi keluar aura bunga, dari Hyuuga keluar aura hitam yang langsung meng-K.O para nyamuk di sekitarnya.

"Kagamiii…"

Sedikit merinding namanya dipanggil oleh Hyuuga yang sekarang duduk di depannya, Kagami langsung menyodorkan cake pada keduanya. Kepala desa berkacamata itu dengan ganas, seperti sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya, melahap habis cake itu. Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum memakan cakenya, seakan meminta maaf karena sikap teman baiknya.

"Eem senpai, bagaiman keadaan di luar?" Kagami yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan, bicara pelan.

"…Telingaku sakit."

"He?" Kagami mengedipkan matanya mendengar jawaban Hyuuga.

"Kubilang telingaku sakit, bodoh. Para fans cewek itu teriak senyaring itu, dan entah kenapa jumlah mereka semakin banyak…" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Hyuuga merasakan teman baiknya menepuk pundaknya, menenangkannya sedikit. "Bagaiman dengan persiapan sekolah?"

"Ah, ya. Sudah kusiapkan apa yang diminta. Satu ruang kelas kosong yang menghadap gunung, juga lapangan olahraga. Gedungnya juga sudah kubersihkan sebisaku." Kagami mengingat kembali alasan dia harus datang ke sekolah di saat libur musim panas.

"Bagus. Aktor itu dijadwalkan akan datang siang ini. Untung saja bayaran untuk desa kita lumayan, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau repot-repot seperti ini." Hyuuga berkata sambil menerima teh yang disajikan Kiyoshi. Kagami menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Tapi tidak kusangka ya~" Hitam dan merah, menoleh ke arah coklat. "Desa kita akan dipakai untuk syuting aktor dan model terkenal, Kise Ryouta."

**xxx**

Berita itu datang tanpa diduga, tepatnya ketika ujian semester sebelum liburan musim panas. Kagami sedang mengecek hasil ujian hari itu di ruang makan. Di dekatnya, Kuroko sedang makan cake percobaan buatan Kagami. Kenapa disebut percobaan? Karena ini pertama kalinya macan itu membuat cake. Atas permintaan Kuroko, yang tertarik dengan cerita Takao, di mana youkai satu itu mendengar dari youkai lain, kalau 'makanan yang bernama cake itu enak'.

Alhasil, Kagami yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kue, kalah telak dengan tatapan Kuroko yang memohon padanya untuk membuat cake. Walaupun sang guru muda tidak bisa melihat mata dibalik perban putih itu, dia tahu kalau Kuroko pasti sedang mengeluarkan puppy eyes terbaiknya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia pun membuat cake.

"Kagami-kun." Suara Kuroko membuatnya menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut biru itu. Dilihatnya piring yang tadinya adalah alas dari 3 potong cake, bersih tanpa serpihan.

"Ini enak sekali." Tanpa ekspresi, juga suara monoton. Tapi Kagami dapat melihat semburat cahaya kebahagian dari Kuroko. Melihat kontradiksi itu, Kagami tertawa kecil sambil mengambil piring kotor dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci.

"Syukurlah kalau enak." Kagami duduk di dekat Kuroko, tangannya mulai mengelus rambut biru yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana jadinya. Bahannya terbatas, juga tidak ada topping. Ini sih bukan cake namanya."

"Bukan? Apa cake harus ada toppingnya?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak berusaha memindahkan tangan hangat Kagami yang mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi kalau tidak ada topping dan cream, rasanya kurang…" Kata-kata Kagami terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi 'puff' pelan. Dia menoleh ke arah asal suara. Seperti yang di duga, bunyi itu menandakan Takao datang.

'Ha? Tunggu dulu!'

Kagami sedikit menganga ketika melihat siapa yang datang dengan Takao. Rambut hijau itu, kacamata itu, tangan yang di perban itu…!

"Hm, lama tidak bertemu. Kuroko, Kagami."

Kuroko membalas salam dari Midorima. Kagami menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok youkai ahli kutukan itu. Mengingat terakhir kali Midorima datang ke rumah Kuroko, Kagami pingsan terkena pukulannya. Kagami menutup mata, mengambil napas, menghitung sampai sepuluh. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Takao yang, seperti biasanya, menyapa dengan ceria.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa datang ke sini? Midorima-kun?"

Langsung to the point. Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datar, kepalanya mengikuti gerakan Midorima dan Takao yang ikut duduk di dekat Kuroko. Memang terkesan kasar, tapi Kagami sendiri penasaran kenapa Midorima datang ke sini. Sejak insiden kutukan, yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, Midorima tidak pernah menampakkan sosoknya. Benar kata Kuroko, youkai rambut hijau ini memang tidak terlalu suka dengan manusia.

"Kukatakan dulu, aku bukannya ingin datang ke sini." Midorima berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kagami sweatdrop, Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi, Takao sudah tertawa dari tadi karena ku-tsundere-an Midorima.

"Bwahahaha! Ah, Shin-chan memang imuut! Begini Kuroko…"

"Kuroko! Kagami! Kalian ada di rumah, kan? Aku masuk ya!

Dua manusia dan dua youkai yang ada di ruang makan langsung terdiam mendengar suara itu. Kagami langsung mengenalinya sebagai suara Hyuuga Junpei. Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah ruang makan. Kuroko lalu memberi isyarat pada kedua youkai. Takao dan Midorima yang mengerti langsung berdiri dan menyingkir dari meja. Mereka lalu duduk di lorong luar yang sama dengan kamar tidur Kuroko, menyambung ke halaman. Bergabung dengan Ni-go yang sedari tadi tidur siang di situ.

"Kagami? Ah, ternyata memang di sini." Pintu pun bergeser, menunjukkan cowok berkacamata berambut hitam, terkenal kalau marah sangat menakutkan, Kepala Desa Sei no Rin, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Hyuuga-san." Kuroko dan Kagami memberi salam pada cowok yang lebih tua dari mereka itu. Hyuuga lalu duduk di dekat mereka, alisnya terangkat melihat kertas ujian yang masih berserakan di meja. Kagami langsung tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Meja Kiyoshi juga penuh dengan kertas ujian." Hyuuga menghela napas, sampai ke sini pun dia harus melihat pemandangan yang sama. "Yah, sudahlah. Pemberitahuan mendadak, hanya kalian yang belum tahu."

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Kagami bertanya sambil mencoba membereskan kertas-kertas ujian.

"Sangat sesuatu. Desa kita akan dipakai untuk syuting oleh seorang aktor, Kise Ryouta. Baguslah, kau kenal dia, Kagami? Kuroko bagaimana?"

"Em, yah. Dia cukup sering muncul di tv." Kagami cukup kaget mendengar berita barusan. "Kau tahu, Kuroko? Aktor yang kau bila suaranya cukup 'unik'?"

"Iklan minuman olahraga itu?" Kuroko mengingat salah satu iklan tv yang didengarnya. Suara aktor yang terdengar waktu itu dapat menyaingi keceriaan milik Takao. Karena itulah dia berkata kalau suaranya 'unik'. "Dia akan datang ke sini?"

Hyuuga terdiam kaget melihat interaksi Kagami dan Kuroko. Terutama ketika Kuroko yang cuek dan pendiam itu terlihat cukup tertarik dengan pembicaraan aktor, yang jujur saja cukup membuat sang kepala desa pusing. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini. "Ya, dia akan datang ke sini saat liburan musim panas. Salah satu tempat yang akan dipakai adalah gedung sekolah. Kagami, kau harus bekerja di waktu liburan nanti. Itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Detailnya kujelaskan nanti saja."

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Apa yang dipakai hanya sekolah?" Kagami bertanya. Dia lalu melihat Kuroko, yang sedang melirik ke arah dua youkai di luar. Apa perasaan Kagami saja, mereka –terutama Takao- terlihat ingin memberitahu sesuatu sesegera mungkin.

"Lingkungan seluruh desa akan dipakai. Tapi yang paling utama adalah sekolah dan.. lingkungan kuil." Hyuuga mengatakannya sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Cowok berambut biru itu untuk pertama kalinya, menghadap ke arah Hyuuga. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam meminta penjelasan. Kagami akhirnya menyuarakan hal yang mungkin ingin ditanyakan Kuroko.

"Hyuuga-san, kuil itu maksudnya kuil tanpa penghuni di arah gunung?" Kagami mengingat-ingat kunjungannya pertama kali di Sei no Rin. Kiyoshi menjelaskan, sedikit keluar dari lingkungan penduduk, tapi masih masuk wilayah desa, ada kuil Shinto* cukup besar yang tidak berpenghuni. Orang desa secara rutin membersihkannya, sekalian gotong royong pembersihan gunung.

"Ah, tahu dari Kiyoshi, ya? Benar, entah kenapa pihak manajemen bersikeras tentang kuil itu. Aku juga bingung dari mana mereka tahu kuil tak berpenghuni…"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat keadaan hening. Hyuuga yang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu, memasang wajah bingung. Tapi Kagami tahu, pertanyaan barusan tidak ditujukan untuk Hyuuga. Melainkan untuk Takao dan Midorima yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"…Para penghuni kuil sudah tahu tentang kedatangan Kise Ryouta." Suara dalam Midorima memecah keheningan. Kagami sangat bersyukur karena Hyuuga tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat Youkai. "Aku datang untuk menyampaikan itu."

Kuroko membalikkan badannya, sekarang penuh menghadap Takao dan Midorima. Mereka dalam diam hanya melihat satu sama lain. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan sikap Kuroko, yang dimata orang biasa terlihat tidak peduli, Hyuuga perlahan berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Membisikkan 'mohon bantuannya nanti' sambil tersenyum pada Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san."

Langkah sang kepala desa terhenti sesaat. Setelah itu dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedikit kaget, mendegar Kuroko yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin benar kata Kiyoshi, Kuroko berubah. Berkat seorang guru berambut merah.

**xxx**

"Ok, apa ada sesuatu dengan kuil ini?" Kagami bertanya sambil mempersilahkan Takao dan Midorima masuk kembali. Menahan diri untuk tidak kabur, melihat Ni-go yang ikut masuk. Anjing itu lalu naik ke pangkuan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, kalau mendengar kuil shinto apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranmu?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tempat suci? Rumah Dewa? …Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kuil tak berpenghuni itu sebenarnya berpenghuni." Kagami terdiam ketika melihat ekspresi Kuroko, Takao, dan Midorima. Tebakannya tepat? !

"…Tidak kusangka. Kau tidak sebodoh yang terlihat." Sekali lagi, Kagami menahan hasrat untuk tidak menghajar youkai mata empat berambut lumut penggemar ramalan super tsundere itu. Sabar Kagami, Sabaaar.

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu tentang Kise Ryouta? …Kenapa kalian bisa tahu juga?" Tangan Kuroko menarik pelan kemeja Kagami. Cara Kuroko menenangkan Kagami, sekaligus menarik kembali jiwa guru itu ke kenyataan.

"Salah satu dari mereka muncul di hadapanku." Takao yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya mulai bicara. "Akan ada tamu datang ke kuil. Kami tidak keberatan dengannya, dan kami beri izin untuk masuk ke lingkungan kuil. Tolong sampaikan pada Kuroko-sama… begitu katanya."

Kuroko terdiam mendengar itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kagami yang tahu kalau cowok rambut biru itu sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara, memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Takao.

"Hei, youkai yang tinggal di kuil itu… apa berbahaya?" Pertama ini dulu. Satu hal yang membuat Kagami khawatir.

"Tergantung. Dalam hal level, mungkin sama dengan aku dan Shin-chan. Dan perlu kukatakan, level kami cukup tinggi lho, Kagami-kun!" Takao memukul dadanya, membanggakan diri. Midorima mendengus. "Tapi kalau kami lebih ke arah support, para youkai yang tinggal di kuil itu…"

"…Tipe petarung. Kau tahu kalau manusia yang peka bisa melemah kalau berada di dekat youkai, kan?" Midorima melanjutkan penjelasan Takao. Kagami mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tipe petarung bisa memberikan efek lebih besar lagi. Jangankan yang peka, manusia biasa dan tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali pun bisa terkena dampak."

"Diantara para youkai pun mereka langka, lho. Karena mereka sangat mudah mempengaruhi manusia, sangat jarang terlihat di kota yang penuh dengan manusia. Di desa ini pun, mereka jarang keluar dari kuil." Takao menjelaskan. Walaupun topiknya serius, youkai itu menjelaskan dengan ceria.

"Baiklah…" Kagami melihat ke arah Kuroko yang masih berpikir. "Kalau mereka mudah sekali mempengaruhi manusia, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kise Ryouta dan kru syutingnya masuk ke wilayah kuil?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Bagaimana Kuroko?" Midorima mengalihkan pertanyaan itu ke Kuroko. Cowok itu tidak membalasnya, masih serius berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Mereka sendiri yang bilang kalau 'tamu' alias Kise Ryouta akan diterima. Ya, kan? Ya, kan?" Takao, yang Kagami yakin dia lebih ceria daripada biasanya, ikut bertanya pada Kuroko. Midorima memukul pelan kepala temannya.

"Takao. Tenanglah sedikit."

Kagami tersenyum pelan melihat pertengakaran kecil Takao dan Midorima. Benar kata Kuroko, mereka sangat akrab. Cowok berambut merah itu lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko. Cowok berambut biru itu masih serius berpikir. Melihat keseriusan itu, tanpa sadar Kagami menaruh telapaknya di rambut biru dan mulai mengelusnya.

"Ah…" Seakan sadar kembali, Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Walau Kagami tahu Kuroko tak bisa melihatnya, guru itu tersenyum lembut. Dan sedikit kaget ketika Kuroko menyentuh tangannya, menepuk pelan mengisyaratkat untuk berhenti mengelus kepalanya. Juga kaget karena cowok berambut biru itu membalas senyumnya.

"Takao-kun. Midorima-kun." Kagami menoleh ke arah dua youkai itu, yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah berhenti bertengkar untuk melihat adegan 'mesra' dua manusia di depan mereka. "Aku ingin minta tolong."

"Tolong sampaikan pada mereka, para penghuni kuil, untuk sebisa mungkin menahan kekuatan mereka ketika manusia datang ke kuil."

"Hoo? Jadi tidak ada masalah?"Takao memastikan kembali.

"Kalau mereka memang menyambut Kise Ryouta-kun, berarti mereka sudah siap untuk menahan kekuatan mereka. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan datang ke kuil juga."

"Sip, pasti mereka siap…" Takao terdiam. Midorima dan Kagami yang tahu alasan youkai itu membisu pun menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"…Kuroko, tadi kamu bilang apa?" Kagami pun memberanikan bertanya.

"Aku akan datang ke kuil untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Kise Ryouta-kun dan krunya."

Dua youkai dan seorang manusia di ruangan itu mulai memproses perkataan Kuroko. Kagami tahu dari Kiyoshi, juga dari Takao, kalau Kuroko itu hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah. Dengan mata seperti itu, sedikit sulit baginya. Dan tidak mungkin mengajak youkai untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Hee?"

Dan ketiganya hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

**xxx**

"Kyaaa! ! Kise-kun!"

Kagami mengusap-usap telinganya mendengar teriakan ganas fans Kise Ryouta. Dia sekarang mengerti kenapa Hyuuga jadi semarah itu. Desa Sei no Rin yang biasanya tenang adem anyem, sekarang penuh dengan teriakan para cewek yang memuja seorang aktor berambut pirang nan cakep.

"Haha, halo semua!"

"KYAAA! !"

Ouch. Suara teriakan para fans itu terdengar melengking di telinga Kagami, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga. Guru berambut merah itu meringis. Dilihatnya para staf di luar, yang lebih dekat dengan fans ganas itu, terlihat cuek saja. Mungkin sudah terbiasa. Dilihatnya ke samping, Kiyoshi tersenyum walau terlihat sedikit dipakasakan. Dan Hyuuga…

"…"

Hyuuga… dikelilingi aura gelap dan berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, tentu saja Kagami ingin segera cabut dari tempatnya berdiri. Kiyoshi yang melihat wajah pucat kouhai-nya, akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya ke arah teman baiknya.

Sekali, dua kali, Kiyoshi mengedipkan matanya. Lalu dia tertawa kecil, tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Hyuuga. Kagami mundur selangkah ketika melihat reaksi Hyuuga. Mengarahkan wajah marah dan aura hitamnya ke Kiyoshi.

"…"

"Hyuuga~"

Masih mengusap kepala Hyuuga, Kiyoshi tersenyum. Kepala desa pun akhirnya mulai tenang, mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Kagami yang melihat ini, ikut menghela napas juga.

"Sudahlah, ayo."

Mengikuti Hyuuga, Kagami dan Kiyoshi berjalan ke arah para staf dan Kise Ryouta. Semua staf memakai seragam yang sama. T-shirt berwarna biru muda, dengan berbagai macam sponsor film tertulis di situ. Semuanya juga memakai ID card, tergantung di leher mereka. Beberapa memakai topi, untuk melindungi diri dari hawa panas musim panas di Jepang.

'Untunglah Akita tidak sepanas Tokyo…'

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kagami ketika Hyuuga mulai berbicara dengan produser acara. Membahas tentang persiapan sekolah. Dan mungkin sedikit memohon untuk menenangkan para fans. Gadis-gadis remaja sampai umur menengah berkumpul di situ. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk lebih dekat dengan idola mereka, Kise Ryouta.

Baru saja dibicarakan, aktor berambut pirang itu menyudahi jumpa fans-nya dan berjalan ke arah produser serta Hyuuga, Kagami, dan Kiyoshi. Ternyata produser yang dari tadi berbicara dengan Hyuuga lah yang memanggilnya.

"Kise-kun, ini Kepala Desa Sei no Rin, Hyuuga-san. Lalu dua orang itu adalah guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini."

Begitu Kise sampai, produser langsung mengenalkan mereka. Hyuuga membungkukkan badan. Kiyoshi dan Kagami- yang sedikit terlambat, mengikutinya. Tidak lupa menyebutkan nama mereka. Mungkin karena rambut pirang Kise, atau wajahnya yang terlihat 'campuran', Kagami hampir saja lupa kalau dia harus memberi salam ala Jepang. Bukan ala Amerika.

"Salam kenal, Aku Kise Ryouta! Mohon bantuan untuk selanjutanya!"

Dan aktor pirang, dengan mata berbinar, piercing di telinga kirinya, dan lebih pendek dari Kagami itu membungkukkan badan. Begitu dia berdiri tegap lagi, Kise tersenyum lebar. Produser dan Hyuuga lalu mulai menjelaskan tentang sekolah dan settingnya. Kise masih tersenyum, sambil terkadang memberi komentar, mendengarkan.

'_Entah kenapa, dia mengingatkan pada Takao. Senyumnya yang seperti overdosis gula…'_

Kagami mau tidak mau langsung berpikir seperti itu. Lalu dia melihat Kise yang melambaikan tangan, bak aktor professional kepada fansnya yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Seperti ada kilauan khusus untuk artis, Kagami melihat Kise bercahaya.

'_Ok, dia mirip Takao. Ditambah aura yang berkata 'maaf, aku sungguh berkilau'.'_

Guru itu sweatdrop sendiri dengan hal yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Kiyoshi bahkan berkata 'ekspresimu aneh, Kagami'. Akhirnya si rambut merah menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi baru saja dia mulai memijat keningnya, teriakkan terdengar.

"KYAAA! !"

Suara itu adalah suara beberapa fans. Para staf yang ada di dekat situ langsung memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya ada dua, tiga orang fans yang pingsan. Serta beberapa orang lainnya yang terduduk lemas, memegang kepala mereka. Merekalah yang berteriak barusan. Para staf yang menduga para fans mulai kepanasan dan terkena _heat stroke_, akhirnya menyarankan untuk istirahat dulu.

'_Bukan. Ini bukan karena panas…'_

Kagami menyadarinya begitu dia menoleh ke asal suara. Tidak sempat terlihat, tapi dia yakin pasti ada. Tinggal beberapa bulan bersama Kuroko benar-benar menajamkan indera keenamnya.

'_Youkai. Tapi sedikit berbeda dari Takao dan Midorima. Yang ini lebih… menekan.'_

Harimau itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kise. Aktor itu berada di dekat para fans, menenangkan mereka. Penjelasan tentang kuil Shinto yang terbengkalai, level youkai, juga Kuroko yang berniat pergi ke kuil untuk mengawasi agar tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi mulai mengalir kembali ke kepala Kagami.

'_Youkai petarung. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka dengan Kise Ryouta?'_

**xxx**

**#Fourth Things : I'll Go#**

**xxx**

**Kuil Shinto :** Ada dua jenis kuil di Jepang. Kuil Budha dan kuil Shinto. Kuil Budha dikenal dengan halamannya yang luas dan patung Budha besar yang biasanya tersimpan di gedung utamanya. Sedangkan kuil Shinto mudah dikenali dengan adanya Torii, gerbang berwarna merah yang ada di depan kuil. Kuil Budha punya biksu, kuil Shinto punya Miko #plak Contoh kuil Budha ada di Shinrei Tantei Yakumo (Rumah pamannya Yakumo), sedangkan kuil Shinto ada di Blood-C

**Youkai (3) :** Youkai punya level. Yang secara kasar mungkin terbagi antara lemah, sedang, dan kuat. Yang paling kuat tentu saja adalah Kami (Dewa). Yuurei (Arwah manusia) juga youkai lain yang tidak memiliki bentuk dan kekuatan yang pasti, adalah youkai paling lemah. Tipe mereka juga berbeda-beda. Takao dan Midorima bisa dibilang tipe yang men-support. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bertarung.

**Kise Ryouta :** Di sini rambutnya beneran pirang. Untuk kejelasan saja, karena di anime maupun manga, mungkin saja rambut mereka bukan warna asli, haha. Akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut di chapter selanjutnya.

**Membungkukkan badan :** Budaya orang Jepang ketika berkenalan bukan bersalaman, tapi saling membungkukkan badan. Satu lagi budaya Jepang yang Kagami tidak terlalu terbiasa.

**Akita :** Sei no Rin ada di Akita. Daerahnya terletak di bagian atas Jepang. Karena itu musim panasnya tidak terlalu panas. Tapi musim dinginnya sangat dingin, harap berhati-hati. Fakta sedikit, Akita adalah daerah Jepang yang paling sedikit terkena UV matahari. Juga disebut daerah yang 'terbelakang' karena kurangnya angka kelahiran, juga anak muda yang terlalu sedikit.

**xxx**

Emm, haha! Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaaaaf! ! ! Berapa lama saya nggak apdet? 3 bulan? Padahal saya udah bilang sampe Malang saya bakal apdet, tapi… ternyata keajaiban tidak terjadi T_T Malah yang ada kesialan….

…Lepi saya rusak! Crash! Is Dead! …ehem. Semua anime saya, semua data kuliah saya, semua fanfic saya (yang sebagian udah setengah ketik), SEMUA BE EL saya! Hilang ditelen harddisk rusak itu, saudara-saudara! …Dan ketika sudah diperbaiki, tugas kuliah dan UTS langsung di depan mata. Haha, life is suck…

Lupakan itu dulu! Terima kasih bangeeettt buat yang sudah review~ **Lunaryu, ktlicious **(YES, they're my LOVE #plak)**, kiriohisagi **(Special Thanks for u~, aah, bahasa saya masih amburadul kok dibilang bagus..aaahh, tersipu saya #plak)**, Sakura, Naara Akira, ShinYuu-tachi, Vipris, ZukaBaka, kuroivy **(tenang aja, pasti dijelaskan, ditunggu yaa)**, ayattan, Chihori, Felichiru, harunomizuhime **(Saya ceweknya Kasamatsu #plak)**, Mio Altezza **(AhoMine pasti muncul, ditunggu saja dia jadi apa ntar XD)**, Nazuna-tan **(memang ini fanfic agak diinspirasi oleh Natsume, jadi mungkin Kuroko agak mirip dengan dia, hehe)**, yayaoi, kaizumielric** Aku cinta kalian semua! ! ! …Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang menominasikan ini fanfic abal ke IFA. Aaah, entar saya guling-guling dulu~

Kuliah masih sibuk, jadi nggak tahu kapan bisa apdet lagi. Alurnya udah ada, jadi tenang saja~ Mohon Reviewnya! ! Semakin menarik, semakin niat saya muncul buat apdet~

…Oh ya, ada yang ngikutin anime [K] project? Lagi kepincut nih. Saruuu~ (ayem in lop, hehe)


End file.
